Une bonne équipe
by Ilunae
Summary: Les élèves de la classe A se faisaient des soirée jeux vidéo de temps en temps.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Les élèves de la classe A se faisaient des soirée jeux vidéo de temps en temps. C'était la première fois que Shinsou y participait. Quand Kaminari lui en avait parlé, il n'avait pas été très emballé par l'idée.

Il n'était pas habitué à jouer avec ses camarades. Surtout qu'il n'était pas dans la section héroïque pour se faire des amis. L'entraînement passait avait tout le reste pour lui.

Il devait montrer à Monsieur Aizawa qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en le laissant entrer dans cette filière. Pour cela, il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts. Comme il n'était entré dans cette section que pour sa seconde année, il devait faire de son mieux pour rattraper son retard.

Shinsou devait reconnaître qu'il avait de la chance. Tous ses camarades étaient prêts à l'aider. Il prenait des cours de soutien avec Yaoyorozu. Il s'entraînait aussi avec Kirishima.

Il n'avait donc pas le temps pour aller jouer avec les autres. Kaminari avait quand réussi par le convaincre de venir avec tout le monde.

"Aller ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! Puis on a pas cours demain !"

Shinsou avait soupiré avant d'accepter. Il s'était dit que cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de passer du temps avec les autres. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans la même classe.

Ils étaient souvent amenés à travailler ensemble pendant les entraînements. Passer du temps avec eux ne pourrait que resserrer les liens entre eux. Puis comme Kaminari l'avait pas dit, ils n'auraient pas cours le lendemain. Cela ne risquait donc pas de nuire à son entraînement.

Aussi, il avait bien compris que son camarade ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. Kaminari pouvait être têtu quand il voulait quelque chose. Pour sa tranquillité, il avait donc mieux valu pour lui de venir avec tout le monde.

Dès le début de la soirée, il avait pu voir que certains étaient égaux à eux-mêmes.

"Aller ! Venez tous vous battre bande d'extras ! Je vais tous vous exploser !"

Comme toujours, Bakugou se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il devait donc montrer qu'il était le meilleur dans ce domaine aussi. Shinsou en arrivait presque à avoir de la peine pour ses adversaires.

"Du calme, Kacchan ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu !"

"La ferme, Deku ! Viens te battre si tu l'oses !"

Midoriya accepta de jouer contre son ami d'enfance. Lui aussi était comme à son habitude. Toujours prêt à prendre de gros risques et à se sacrifier pour gagner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bakugou ne faisait plus qu'attention à Midoriya.

Encore uen fois, c'était comme toujours.

"Aller Deku ! Je suis que tu peux faire mieux que ça !"

Midoriya ne se focalisait donc plus que sur Bakugou. Depuis qu'il était dans la classe A, Shinsou avait compris que ces deux-là étaient la principale attraction de leur classe.

Les autres lui avaient expliqué qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis quelques mois. Ce à quoi ils étaient en train d'assister était donc une sorte de parade amoureuse. Les deux étant aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre, ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Pour le reste de leurs camarades, ils étaient comme au spectacle. Un peu plus et, ils allaient tous se mettre à manger du pop-corn en les regardant. Ils prenaient souvent des paris entre eux.

Bien sûr, Shinsou n'avait aucune envie de participer à cela. Les histoires de Bakugou et Midoriya les regardaient. Pour lui, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des camarades de classe et rivaux.

Les autres n'avaient pas été de son avis et, l'avaient poussé à parier lui aussi.

"T'en fais !" lui avait dit Kaminari. "Si tu me suis, tu as toutes les chances de gagner ! Je sais très bien comment fonctionne Kacchan !"

Shinsou l'avait donc écouté. Il ne savait pas très bien comment cela allait finir. Il savait juste que Bakugou leur ferait la peau s'il apprenait cette histoire de paris.

Un peu plus tard, Kaminari vint le voir.

"Hé mec ! Tu veux qu'on fasse équipe pour la prochaine partie ! J'ai un plan pour battre Kacchan !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Il écouta le plan de son ami. Comme Bakugou se concentrait avant tout sur son ami d'enfance, ils devaient en profiter pour le prendre par surprise. Shinssou accepta de suivre les directives de Kaminari.

Ce ne fut pas facile. Bakugou avait de très bons réflexes. Ils réussirent quand même à l'avoir.

"Ouais !" cria Kaminari dans ses oreilles. "On a réussi à battre Kacchan ! On forme vraiment une équipe, toi et moi !"

Kaminari avait intérêt de savourer cette victoire. Shinsou pensait qu'ils ne risquaient pas de gagner de nouveau contre Bakugou. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois.

"Attendez un peu vous deux ! A la prochaine partie, je vais vous faire votre fête !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
